


close to him?

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Cuddles, Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Underage, Pedophilia, Sexual Frustration, Sorry Not Sorry, actually go ahead judge me, excessive candy consumption, lolly pops, look kids a puppy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate after math of keeping you close. the two brothers opt to kidnap another boy... except.. neither of them knows what the hell they're doing.</p><p>was written more for lawls. the other "far from you" is the more serious one XD. this is more of a "well what if Alfred kept him instead?!" story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerryGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/gifts).



> ajollygoat... your determined to make me write this twisted stuff aren't you XD well enjoy! this is being turned into a gift! 
> 
> ... no I won't also write shota Santa 
> 
> enjoy it!

Alfred thought this was a good compromise! sure, It wasn’t what he’d pictured… but It kept Matthew close right? 

The pair stood in the basement of their little house looking down on the tied up, still sleeping boy they’d just… acquired.. 

“Well, what now?” came the quiet voice, violet eyes looked towards his brother. Matthew was now 18 and currently sat a full three inches taller then Alfred. his body was still lanky, soft and innocent looking, but unmistakably adult. It wouldn’t matter how much of the body hair was removed, how sweet and quiet Matthew still acted, Alfred just couldn’t get past that fact that his brother wasn’t little anymore. frankly height wasn’t the only size issue that made alfred uncomfortable with their dynamic anymore either... his eyes flashed to the front of his brother jeans sadly. 

“I.. I’m not sure? wait till he wakes up I guess?” he tilted his head to the side. this was new for them. They had really been trying to keep going like they had been for the past six years, but it wasn’t working. Matthew had first suggested a solution three months before. 

Alfred rolled off of his brother, completely frustrated. he just couldn’t perform. he felt awful… Matthews needs were being neglected, there were so many nights where Al would wake up to the sound of crying because his not-so-little brother was feeling inadequate. but it wasn’t his fault! this was all on Alfred, his stupid prevy brain! 

it had taken him by surprise when Matthew had curled against him, biting his lip like he always did when he was unsure. “Al? what if… What if we got you someone? someone to help turn you on, you know?” 

Alfred had been floored. was his innocent, (kind of) pure little brother suggesting they take a kid? well, turned out he was, and in the end, they did. 

now here they sat, the tiny brown haired boy laying on the floor. it had been shockingly easy. turns out “hey kid, can you help me find my lost puppy?” works really well! but now they weren’t exactly sure what to do…

“we should be stern. show him who’s boss” Said Al with a nod as if he was sure this was the right answer.

“y-yeah… stern… I can do that!” he sounded determined. Alfred wasn’t entirely sure. but there wasn’t time to discuss it more, the boy was stirring. 

“morning sleepy head!” said Alfred cheerily. 

green eyes fluttered open with a terrified look. the boy struggled to sit up. Matthew, being the helpful soul he is, grabbed the ropes around his wrists and pulled him up to sit that way. the kid started trying to talk around the gag, so helpful as every Matthew removed it! of course! what else would you do? such a smart brother. he smiled in pride. 

“who are you?! where am I?!”

“I’m Al, and this is Matt, you’re in our basement.” he said helpfully, sure to keep his tone simple. no room for nonsense! Matthew stood up beside him once more

“ I wanna go home!” screamed the child. well… no one would be able to hear him this far out… so… 

“you c-can’t go home!” stumbled Matthew, his best tough guy voice, face contorted in seriousness.

yeah! right on! Alfreds face mirrored his “This is your home now” he added icily. 

then the kid started crying. tears running down his face, wailing at the top of his lungs, crying for his mommy. the men's eyes both shot open and looked at one and other, what the fuck do they do now?!

without a word Matthew fell to his knees in front of the boy and pulled a sucker out of his hoodie pocket. offering it and desperately trying to shush him “It’s okay kid, here look, do you want some candy?! it’s cherry flavoured! “

Alfred would get mad for him sneaking that later, for now…. the kid was still wailing! oh shit! he looked around the room and his eyes landed on an old teddy bear. kids love stuffed animals! Alfred darted and grab it then joined Matthew on the floor waving it in the kids face. it only caused him to scream louder. 

“Al what do we do?!” Matthews eyes were painfully wide, full of pure panic. 

“I don’t know! fuck! you never cried! I’ve never dealt with this shit!” 

\-----

It was a full hour of screaming before the boy screamed himself hoarse and the men finally got some peace. after a half hour of pleading they had grown exhausted and gone upstairs to try and just drown it out. he had to stop eventually right?

they both let out a grateful breath when it stopped. 

“Al, I’m hungry…”

“mmmkay, I’ll make us some dinner..” he groaned as he stood. “wait… are we suppose to feed the kid?”

“well… yeah? you fed me.” Matthew shrugged. 

“yeah… but you were better behaved.” Matthew looked pleased with himself, smiling as a light blush covered his face at the compliment. Alfred felt a warm affection spread in his chest and he leaned to kiss Matthews curls. “frozen pizza sound good Mattie?” 

Matthew hummed happily at the affection “sounds great Alfie!” he chirped, mood lifted. aww, he was happy that Alfred had liked him better, that’s so sweet! though… this could lead to jealousy issues.. 

\----

“come on kid! just a bite! It’s not gonna fuckin kill you!” Alfred growled, holding the Pizza slice in front of his face

“no!” the little brat shouted kicking his feet out. “get away from me!”

Alfred dodged… this time.. kick me in the balls once, shame on you, kick me in the balls five times… I’m a pathetic loser. 

“fine! starve! see if I care!” He finally gave up and took off up the stairs painfully

Matthew was sitting on the couch, a book in his hands, he looked up at Alfred in confusion “didn’t go well?” 

“well I’ll never have children..” he groaned as he sat gingerly

“I’m sure dad’ll be heartbroken.” Matthew murmured as he leaned to snuggle against the older blonde.

Alfred sighed and wrapped his arms around the other man “there needs to be a how to book for this shit...

“there was one, but amazon took it down.” Matthew said off handily, another fucking lolly pop appearing out of this pocket, Alfred was going to need to lock the sweets cupboard… he let it slide in lieu of conversation. 

“fuck really?” 

“mmhmm” the sugary orb slipping between his brothers lips, he slid it into his cheek and spoke around it “they decided it encouraged illegal activity and took it down.”

Alfred sighed “god hates me…” 

“probably” Matthew added unhelpfully.


	2. Chapter 2

“fine!”

“fine!”

“well… double fine!” Alfred shouted down the stairs. Matthew looked up from his video game alarmed just in time to see his brothers blue eyes turn on him.“okay you deal with him! this was your bright idea!” Alfred slammed the basement door behind him. 

“me? b-but… I… and… why?!” Matthew stammered. 

“because If I spend one more second trying to reason with him, I might just let him starve for another fucking day. he bit me!” Alfred held up a hand sporting a red patch with obvious purple teeth marks dented in it.

The kid had been there for two days and had refused to cooperate with anything. he wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t drink more then what Al could force down his throat, and he kept pissing himself rather than calling out to go to the bathroom (which was basically the floor drain. they couldn’t bring him that close to the front door)…

“but when if he bites me?!” Matthew half yelled looking scared. 

“you're a big boy! and your faster than me, come on Mattie please! he stinks!” Alfred whined. 

Matthew bit his lip. he could deal with this right? “fine…” he muttered standing up. he tossed the DS on the couch and dragged himself towards the door, pouting. “you owe me…” he grumbled as he opened the basement door and trudged down

“stay away from me!” yelled a tiny voice. 

Matthew poked his head down with a slightly nervous look. “It’s just me…” 

the boy still glared, but he didn’t yell anymore. Matthew walked slowly until he stood in front of the boy, he knelt down and offered a smile “hey there” she said softly. in return he got silence. “I bet you're gettin' pretty uncomfortable right?” green eyes slid to meet his cautiously. “I… I have some clothing for you to change into if you want… I mean… “ 

the boy looked away “no… I wanna go home” 

Matthew sighed and hung his head… he was so not equipped for this… then a thought occurred to him. “Hey! I have an idea!” he reached into his hoodie pocket and drew out a hand full of candies. “here! if you let me help you out of those gross clothes, I'll give you a couple candies okay?” he smiled shyly at the boy who blinked in surprise. he hadn’t really eaten much since he got here the day before, and most the time Al spent down here was yelling so maybe he could draw him with honey! he bit his lip and looked at the candy in his hand “ but we can't tell Al, he doesn't know I stole the key to the cupboard... again…” 

“o-okay…” finally came the voice. Matthew smiled even wider. 

“okay then! first, we’ll get you cleaned up and change eh?” He walked to the side of the room and grabbed the clothing they had bought from the second had store. just sweat pants, a pair of underwear and a t-shirt, but they were dry and clean. he also grabbed the large blanket they had brought down. it was suppose to work as a makeshift bed for a kid… but with the whole peeing everywhere thing… Matthew folded the blanket and put it off to the side, away from the disgustingly sticky part of the floor. he wrinkled his nose as he moved closer to the kid. 

Matthew held out his hands, offering a hand. they had untied his feet and traded ropes for a scarf so it wouldn’t cause much damage. The kid eyed his hands as if they were gonna bite, and we all know who was the only proven biter here… but he took them standing. “okay! good! now… uhm.. I’ll just… uh... “ Matthew looked at the clothing in his hands and blushed “the pants’ll have ta.. ya know… uhm…” 

Mattie and the green eyed boy looked at each other with the same blush. It must have caused some sort of comfort for the kid. he looked away pouting “just do it already” came the grumpy voice, accepting what had to happen. “least it’s you and not that dill..” 

\----

it took a lot of figuring out for poor Matthew… getting the kid changed and washed while keeping him from running off… in the end he had tied up his legs while he changed the shirt. but after the taxing ordeal the kid sat on the blanket, Matthew sitting on the floor in front of him as they both munched on the stolen candy. 

Matthew furrowed his brow as he watched the boy, lollipop twirling in his own mouth, staining it blue. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you this” he reached in his pocket pulling out his last lollipop “if you tell me your name. you could save it for later! you have pockets” he pointed to the sweat pants. 

the boy bit his lip as he thought. It made Matthew’s heart jump… Al would like that. he shifted the idea not exactly welcome. 

“Jessie” he said finally. Matthew smiled kindly and held out his last, grape flavoured lollipop. the boy took it and pocketed it quickly. then they both jumped as the basement door opened 

“you okay down there Mattie?!” Matthew looked at his lollipop and the kids mouth full of toffee and cringed 

“uh- y-yeah Al! All good! you don’t have to come down!” 

the stairs kept creaking anyway “well did you get the brat dressed at least?”

“yup! all changed!” he looked sadly at the candy in his hand before tossing it in amongst the garbage near the back of the room. he then stood in front of Jessie giving him time to swallow the mouth full. “we’re all good!” 

\-----

Alfred came down the steps and peeked down at Matthew and that damn little pain in the ass. Matthew was standing and smiling… lips decidedly bluer than before. god dammit the guy had a problem... he looked around at the kid who was giving him the death glare from the makeshift bed. at least he wasn’t coated in his own urine anymore. 

“Hey kiddo! ya hungry?” he said in a friendly (though condescendingly so) voice

“rack off!” Jessie shot back

“haha aren’t you just adorable...” his smile fading with his words. he turned to his brother “Dinners ready Mattie, assuming you aren’t full of candy” his eyes brow raised and Matthew blushed 

“no no! I’m hungry!” he insisted as he went for the stairs passing all as he trotted quickly up stairs.

“I’ll come down later to see if ya wanna eat kid!” He called as he took the stairs back up. maybe he’d send Mattie again….

\------

Alfred and Matthew sat at the table and ate quietly, it was a tense silence, and naturally they both tried to break it at once

“his name is Jessie”  
“I’m taking away the candy” 

“What?!” Matthew exclaimed in horror. 

“so Jessie huh? well least I have a name I guess…” he said as he picked up his burger taking another bite

“Alfred! focus! Candy… Not taking it away! no!” Matthew looked determined

Afred rolled his eyes and swallowed “yes Matthew! you live off that shit! you’re gonna get diabetes! seriously, I think I spend more money on suckers in a month then I do fruit “ Alfred gave him the ‘that’s final’ look.

“I’ll cut back!”

“no, you won’t… you’ll say you will, then you’ll steal more than I give you and hide it”

“but-”

“nope you're going cold turkey! you got issues bro!”

“well then I’m not helping with Jessie anymore” he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in defiance.

shit. Alfred ground his teeth. Matthew had managed in one hour what he had been trying for twelve. “two lollipops a day”

“three… plus one for him” Alfred raised an eyebrow and Matthew shrugged “he’s bribe-able” 

“fine, but when your teeth all rot out, I don’t wanna hear any whining… and you get to try and feed him” 

“deal” Matthew smiled triumphantly.

Alfred rubbed his eyes... suddenly he felt a pang of sympathy for his father… kids were a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha! Mattie has a lollipop addiction. apparently in this he has an addictive personality... in the other alternate outcome its Vicodin! Lollipops are cuter, but he's also less bad ass here so... trade offs


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew had been spending hours every day down there. First one on one, softening the kid up with candy (which he definitely did not steal more than he was allotted… Al just wasn’t aware of his giant stash yet…). A few days in he had untied his hands, the basement door was locked anyway, so he couldn’t really go anywhere. A week later Matthew started talking up Alfred, who still could barely be near the kid without a screaming match, slipping him in here and there

It seemed to work, slowly integrating Alfred more and more into conversation. Matthew talked about all the fun and cool things he and his brother had done when he was good. How kind Alfie was to him, how he’d take care of Matthew when he was sick, protect him when he was scared, make sure he had his favourite foods in the house. 

“Do you think… Would he buy Vegemite?” Jessie had asked timidly one day.

Matthew blinked, unsure of what the hell that was… “Uh, yeah! I’m sure he’d getcha some!” 

\----

This had lead to the first break through. Matthew went down first to talk to the kid, get him in as good a mood he could, but Alfred had followed a few minutes later, with a sandwich in hand. 

Alfred thought this shit was nasty. He had tried a bit, curious and regretted it an instant later. But… Matthew said it’s what the kid liked, so, may as well try it. he still eyed it with confusion. 

Poking his head down, Alfred smiled. “Hey boys!” 

Mattie smiled at him giving a cheerful,"Hey Alfie!" and Jessie glared. Hey! At least there was no screaming or weird ass ways of saying ‘stay the hell away from me or I’ll kick you in the nuts again!’ . 

“I brought you something kid! Mattie said you had mentioned liking this stuff, so I got you some” he reached the blanket and handed over the plate. 

Jessie took it reluctantly, eyes the sandwich. His gaze flickered to the still smiling Matthew before he finally took a bite. A low mmmm sound left his mouth as he hastily shoved two more large bites in his mouth chewing with the closest thing to a smile he had mustered so far! The boy swallowed and looked up at Alfred blankly, then he turned his head to the side, slight pout on his flushed face and muttered “Thank you”

Alfred beamed down, proud of himself. 

\-----

 

It got slightly easier after that, Matthew acting as a buffer between the two, at least there was less screaming. Alfred still found himself frustrated with how slowly it was going. Jessie still had a smart freakin' mouth, and Alfred didn’t quite have the heart to smack him… So he took a quick trip to the Library. While he was there he looked through psychology books, Science had always been his strong point… but the human mind was kinda sciency right? There were chapters focused on parenting and it sparked an idea

 

Alfred had come back from the Library with a sense of confidence. He was gonna Operant condition the fuck outta that kid! If Jessie misbehaved Matthew, who he seemed to have grown tolerant if not fond of, wasn’t allowed down. That meant keeping the boy alone in the basement, cut off from candy and company. Alfred would be the only one to go down and wouldn’t say a word to him when he brought food, leaving it and going away again. It would remain this way until the child apologized for his behavior and asked to be forgiven. If he took more than a day, Alfred found turning out the basement light worked wonders! 

Matthew wasn’t overly fond of that last part. The guy still slept with a nightlight though, so really. 

“Alfred! That’s just mean!” he yelled, looking nervous the first time the light switch flicked out and screaming started. He probably thought monsters were gonna get him or something. worse thing down there was... Well... There was that rat... But he'd be fine! 

“Well, it’s better then beating him” Matthew looked unconvinced, but hey! Who was in charge here!? “Don’t touch that light switch Mattie, or I promise I will cut off all candy for three days.” he threatened with a hard look. 

It worked, Matthew stayed far away from the light. Damn, this Skinner dude knew his shit!

\-----

Stubborn little brat took a while to catch on... but finally ,oh god finally, It started to work well enough to bring him upstairs without fear of him trying to run off. Alfred was thrilled they were getting somewhere! Hell, the kid ate at the table and everything, fucking score one for the psychology hero!

However there was one irritation for Alfred in its wake, Jessie still preferred Matthew. Really it was a vicious cycle! Jessie always wanted to be with Mattie, Mattie always wanted to be with Alfie, and Alfred really really just wanted to fuck Jessie. Well he did! Dude was feeling crazy mad sexual frustration yo. 

So, Alfred decided it was time to take the next step, get things moving along. When Jessie went back down to his ‘bed’, Alfred would insist on receiving a kiss goodnight. If Jessie reacted well and did as he was told, Matthew could come down and say goodnight (and slip him a piece of candy Al pretended not to notice). If he didn’t well, It was gonna be Alfred coming for breakfast and lunch. 

Matthew had agreed, deciding it was a pretty good plan. He had been working as a reward system so far! But he hadn’t anticipated the jealousy that would course through his body watching Jessie get the attention that Matthew used to have all to himself.. Alfred had been kind of ignoring him lately.. He hadn’t even noticed how many suckers Matthew was going through! It had been days since Alfred asked Matthew how he was feeling, despite his almost continuous kicked puppy look.. Always Jessie this, and Jessie that. 

Well fine! Two could play at that game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.F skinner popularized operant conditioning. basically reward/punishment system with bit more detail and variant. just google it if your interested, I haven't taken psychology in a while @.@


	4. Chapter 4

Matthews first few attempts at getting even were admittedly lame. After all, Alfred really didn’t care if Matthew ate the last piece of pizza, or beat him six times in a row at Jenga. He had spent the last six years catering to his younger brothers needs, he was use to sacrificing things in order to get laid, It was like second nature by now. it was getting irritating for Matthew. how the heck was he going to make his brother jealous enough to notice him if there was nothing Al really wanted that he had! He was standing in the kitchen door, watching Alfred Make dinner for them. Matthew was frowning sadly… He remembered the noises that filled this kitchen when Alfred use to put him up on that counter and-

That’s when Jessie attached himself to Matthew's arm. sighing he gave a half smile, but his eyes had been focused on Al at that moment and he caught the tiny pout had flashed across his brothers mouth at the sight. Matthew looked down at the boy quickly, it was like he had just discovered maple fudge for the first time. Of course! How could he have been so stupid! (Really… The candy probably Addled his brain by this point…) Matthew wrapped an arm around Jessie’s shoulder and received a small look of confusion with a slight blush from the kid. This could totally work! 

Over the next few days Matthew worked in secret, getting Jessie use to the returned affection. Kid took to it like a fish to water! I guess a month or two of next to no physical affection could get to a child… 

\---

When Alfred came home from work exactly a week later, he could hear the TV going along with two voices laughing. He smiled as he took off his shoes, Mattie had been totally right to come up with this Idea. Now that the kid was finally settling in, it was great to come home to! 

He was walking into the livingroom, small smile on his face as he was planning out methods in his head of pushing things a bit farther with the boy when he froze. “Uhm, hey boys”

Matthew looked up from his spot curled on the couch, tucked under his arm was Jessie. just snuggled in there like it was fucking nothing. Oh sure! If Alfred touched him the kid still flinched, but he’d fucking snuggle with Matthew!? What the hell! Who was the one that bought him that nasty brown veggie crap… It was suppose to be Alfred who got the snuggles, not Mattie! and hey, since when did Mattie welcome that? Usually he looked like he was barely putting up with the clinging. now he looked down right please with it. Through all this he only smiled, though it was tense. “Hey Alfie!” Matthew said smiling sweet as ever. 

“Hi Al…” muttered Jessie, as his hands went to clutch Matthews baggy red hoody pocket. Matthew looked down at the boy and ruffled his hair drawing a small annoyed but tolerant pout. It was fucking adorable. 

Alfred sighed, but didn’t say anything else about it. “Burgers for dinner sound good guys?” he asked working to be cheerful.

____

Alfred got use to this sight. It seemed like more then ever Jessie was clinging to Mattie. Kid would even ask for bedtime hugs from Matthew and it was honestly starting to get under his skin. I mean sure… Alfred had progressed a bit, forcing his tongue into the boys mouth to explore without complaint, hands wandering just a bit before he wiggled away blushing and frowning scared. But each time Jessie would be tense the whole time and there was no way that was going to work well in the bedroom. But right after their goodnight kiss, Matthew would come to say goodnight and the kid would practically throw himself into a hug! There wasn’t even candy exchanged anymore! 

Still, He managed to tolerate it. However that was about to break wide open! Alfred came home from another day of work and frowned. There was no TV going, no voices. “Mattie? Jessie?” he called as he walked into the living room… No boys. He went to the basement and looked down, well the light was off, so probably not, Still he turned it on and looked, nothing. Ugh… but what was that smell? That didn’t matter right now! Where the hell were they?! He headed back upstairs and heard a soft voice from the hall “Alfie?” Matthews bedroom? Shit, had he fallen asleep and let the kid get out!

Alfred pushed the door open and was about to yell when he noticed the finger against Matthew's lips signaling for quiet. He looked on in confusion then he noticed it, Jessie was curled up against Matthew’s chest. The two were under Matthew’s old wolverine blanket, all snuggled. Jessie’s clenched fist was holding onto Matthews t-shirt, hoody off the the side forgotten. His mouth was open just slightly drooling a bit, his brows furrowed in discomfort. Matthew gave a half smile, the ever present sucker sticking out of the side of his mouth, the smell of lime filled the room. “What the hell is going on?” Alfred hissed so as not to wake the kid. 

Matthew pulled the sucker out and whispered, “He wasn’t feeling good.” 

“But why isn;t he on his bed”

Matthew looked stern with a pout “Let him sleep on a basement floor when he feels yucky?”

“Okay fine… I’ll give you that one.” he glared at the floor, then looked back up at his brother. “But why are you in the bed too?!” Irritation was unhideable at this point. 

Matthew frowned sadly “He didn’t w-wanna be alone…” his voice hitched a bit in response to the anger in his brother’s voice.

Alfred’s anger ebbed a bit. Damn Matthews puppy eyes, Alfred couldn’t begin to guess how much shit those had gotten him out of… He walked across the room and sat on the other side of Jessie, a hand running over the messy brown locks before landing on his forehead. He didn’t feel warm.. “Whats wrong with him?”

“Said his tummy hurt” Matthew replied with a shrug putting the lolli back in. The voices caused Jessie to stir, face contorting in further discomfort. “Shhh shhh shhh” Matthew hushed rubbing his back softly, the boy curling in closer and resettling. Alfred frowned in concern and started running his fingers through the boys hair in comfort like he did for Mattie when he was sick. He was getting lost in the action when his brothers voice brought him out again. “And Al…” Matthew bit his lip with an ‘i’m sorry’ look all over his face. “He kinda threw up in the basement…”. 

Alfred dropped his head. Damnit… Sick kid, raging jealousy, sexual frustration through the goddamn roof… And now puke to clean that had been down there god knows how long... “Wonderful.” he groaned “I’ll go deal with that…” he paused and eyed his brother. “Are you feeling okay?” if it was catchy he was going to have to take time off and run around after two germ factories. Not a fun sounding plan, but It was bound to happen sooner or later.

“I’m fine” he said with a smile, sucker going back into his mouth and the free hand moving to run a thumb over Jessies arm, while he looked down fondly on the boy listening to Als retreating grumbles about puke.

Matthew wasn’t worried about catching anything honestly… After all… A tummy ache from eating far too much candy isn’t catchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sneaky little brat aint he? XD
> 
> AJollyGoat said something about the kid likeing Matt better at some point and it sparked my brain. thus... now Jessie is the weapon! The jealousy thing was always gonna come out, but this makes it so much more fun!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty chapter is angsty.
> 
> the song is "Fallout" by Marianas Trench. I felt it applied to how Mattie felt in the current situation XD plus i really wanted some of that teen angst in there! he may be child-like in mind, but he still has hormones y'all!

Matthews plan worked and back fired all at once. Alfred had gotten jealous… but it wasn’t getting Matthew any more attention. If anything he was even more ignored now! Alfred had been spending all his spare time trying to get Jesse to cuddle and cling to him. He had even glared at poor Matthew when jesse went running to him! 

He was feeling heart broken. How could his big brother do this to him?! how could he ignore him and push him aside for a kid they barely even knew! Were all those years for nothing!

Matthew laid out on his bed, headphones blasting, probably doing irreparable damage to his ear drums, as he stared tearily at the ceiling.“I know you're fine, but what do iiiiiii dooooooo?!” He sobbed as he sang “I'm awake and trying while you're sleeping like a babe beside him!” really… the angst in the room was at max level. 

“What the hell is all the yellings about?” Alfred opened the door frowning irritatedly as he took in the sight. He had just got Jesse settled in Alfred’s own bed for bedtime and now Matthew was gonna wake him up!

“Well now there's him, and now there's me, the secrets you give and the secrets you keep!” he cry-sang, unable to hear Alfred. The older blonde ground his teeth against the, frankly awful, singing voice. he stalked over to the bed, "don't tell me to fight, to fight for you. After this long i shouldn't have to!" the headphones were ripped off, unfortunately taking some hair with them. Matthew cried out in pain.

“Will you shut up! you’re gonna wake up jessie!” he shouted before realizing his brothers face was twisted in pain, not just suprize. “oh god bro… are you o-” he was cut off mid sentence as Matthew darted out of the room past him. “fuck” He turned “Mattie wait!” he called but by the time he got to the living room the front door slammed. 

Alfred looked over his shoulder towards the bedroom, and back at the front door “god damnit!” He couldn’t simply leave the younger boy locked in his bedroom, he might decide to find a way to escape, and Alfred had worked so hard to get him in there! but would Mattie be okay?

Of course he would! Matthew was eighteen! teenager go out all the time right? He still couldn’t quell the nervous upset in his stomach… he did his best to push it back when he heard the slight whimper coming from him bedroom. Jessie had woken up. 

-

Alfred was laying in his bed, Jessie curled up next to him, a small blush on his face at the contact. It had taken a half an hour to calm the kid down after the yelling and door slamming. Freaking out a little when he found out Matthew wasn’t in the house, assuring Jessie in turn assured Alfred that Mattie would be fine. He wouldn't go far and when he came back, Alfred could figure out a way to make it up to him. Maybe if they had some one on one time with a movie or something. Alfred felt guilt curl in his stomach, he hadn't been spending much time with Mattie at all lately... he would fix that tomorrow. 

But for now... Alfred turned back to Jessie, rubbing his back smiling at the boy. Jessie seemed to be adjusting rather well to his new life really, Mattie had done a good job transitioning him. He might even be ready for… Alfred looked down as the small boy who was pointed looking at his own hands, worrying his bottom lip. There was a stir in Alfred's stomach at the sight. so adorable… He really did need a distraction right now... Not like he was gonna... just a little something to tide him over. 

Moving his hand slowly so he didn’t scare the boy, Alfred put a hand to his chin and gently pulled to relieve the lip of it’s torment. there was a small amount of red at the corner, he had actually made it bleed just slightly. “you’re going to bite that off soon if you’re not careful Jess” said Alfred with a smile , he shifted slightly moving his face closer Jessie's wide green eyes regarded him nervously. “here… let me kiss it better” Alfred almost chuckled as the eyes fluttered closed at his approach. such a quick learner. 

The metallic taste entered his mouth and he hummed, darting his tongue out to swipe the damaged spot. He bit back a chuckle at the small shudder it brought, Alfred moved his hand from Jessie's chin down to his hip. His tongue pushing it’s way into the younger boys mouth. he moaned softly at the taste, just a slightly hint of cherry. he pulled back with a smile “mmmm, I know you brushed your teeth… are you starting to sneak candy too?” 

“I… I-i’m sorry?” He muttered shaking slightly 

Alfred hummed, kissing him again and running his tongue along the boys lips again before pulling back “you’ll just have to think of a way to make it up to me for being sneaky… but your a smart boy right? I’m sure you’ll figure some way out won’t you? so I don’t have to ground you to the basement again.” His lips moved towards Jessies jaw, pepper light kisses and smiling as he felt the nod. 

Jessie pulled back a little, eyes wide and nervous, he hesitated abordably before he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips to Alfred without being asked. Alfred groaned in delight, pressing his mouth back firmer. He shifted so he was hovering over the Jessie, hands on either side of his head. He squeaked through the kiss, but the boy didn’t fight it. like Alfred said, smart boy. 

-

It was only forty-five minutes after he stormed out that Matthew came back. He was scared… it was dark and he wasn’t use to being out without Alfred with him. He opened the door quietly, kicking off his shoes and going into the living room. He was kind of surprised not to see Alfred sitting on the couch waiting for him. Maybe he woke Jessie up… he cringed, what if Al was mad? 

He padded across the living room and down the hall towards Al’s door, he would apologize… he shouldn’t have run off like that. It wasn’t like Alfred meant to hurt him, Matthew had just overreacted because he was upset. Now he wanted nothing more then to curl up in Alfies arms and feel safe again. 

He frowned as he reached the door. he could hear Jessie squeaking, oh god he had woken him up, kid was probably upset by all the screaming. God knows Al wasn’t always the best at calming him down. Matthew turn the door knob and opened it about to open his mouth and speak when he froze. In front of him, Alfred was hovering over Jessie, neither of them had shirts anymore, Alfred's hand slipping over Jessie's hip, as their mouth connected. they didn’t stop, they didn’t hear him… 

Matthew close the door and walked numbly to his room. Al wasn’t even worried about him, he was busy with Jessie. Matthew sat on the floor against his door and cried. He was being replaced. This was suppose to help Alfred and Matthew's relationship, not completely cut him out of it! He should have never suggested this! never pushed it, never helped any of it! He wanted to leave again. Make Alfred sweat in the morning when he still wasn’t home… but it was too dark and scary. Instead Matthew shuffled across the floor and took shelter under his bed, pulling his stuffed bear with him as a pillow. He curled up there, and quietly as he could, sobbed himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just occurred to me that It's sad that it wasn't heavy because ya know... Alfreds tryin to get a lil sugar from an 11 year old... no no... It's a heavy chapter because Matthew feels like his pedo is slipping away from him into the arms of another boy! I'm gonna enjoy hell ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit short ^.^'' but i wanted to cut it off at that lovely little cliff hanger! ^o^ I'm such a nice person!

How could he have been such a huge moron?! Alfred forgotten to lock the damn door to the bedroom last night, and now he couldn’t find Jessie. 

he tore through the house looking hoping the kid was still there. He scolded himself as he went. within a twelve hour span he had two runaways. how big of an idiot has two kids run off in the same damn night! not even together! he tore open the hall closet hopefully, nothing. “fuck!” He walked to his brothers room. Maybe… Maybe Mattie had come home! he had checked the bedroom at a glance once already, but maybe he snuck in while Alfred was in the basement and… he stopped as the door opened. Empty… 

he stared at the bed. what was he suppose to do? Jessie would run to the police and bring them back here. Alfred would be arrested and probably killed in prison for his charges... but If he ran off now and Mattie came back, he might get caught. Matthew was a lot of things, but he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to handle a jail. What if Jessie came back too? to an empty house and he’d be alone and scared… what if he got hurt?! they were pretty far out of town… what if Matthew got lost! his brain was spiraling into panic, so it took him a second to realized what he was looking at. 

Alfred blinked when he realized. a foot… there was a small, bare foot under the bed. Alfred scowled. that little brat! He was hiding in Matthew’s room! Alfred stalked over and grabbed the ankle giving it a hard yank. to his surprise not one, but two voices squeaked. 

oh no they fucking didn’t. The little shits…. 

Alfred got down on his knees, flipping the bed skirt up and glaring at the half dislodged Jessie, and his anchor, Matthew. “out. both of you. now” his voice was harsh, and it worked. Both boys scrambled out from the bed. Alfred raised and watched as they fought to right themselves. When they were both standing side by side, eyes cast down he crossed his arms “Did you have fun making me run around worried sick? I certainly fucking hope it was worth it, cause now you’re both spending the day locked in the basement!” he snapped, holding himself back from yelling. 

Matthews eyes were wide and his head snapped up. “w-what?!” 

“yeah well, since I obviously can’t trust either of you… I need to go to work, and I want to make sure you're both still fucking here when I get back, so move it! I’m gonna be late as it is!”  
Jassie clung to Mattie’s sleeve tightly, both boys looking up at him pleadingly. “I’m not saying it again boys, move!” he motioned out to door. 

Hesitantly both boys made their way down the hall and to the basement door. Matthew turned before they went through it, “but Al! what if the light bulb burns out, or your late and we’re hungry!?” 

Alfred turned to the kitchen cupboards and grabbed box of cereal shoving it into Matthew’s hands. “guess you should have thought of that before you decided to try and be fucking cute huh?” 

“Al! please I’m sorr-” The door shut behind them and the lock clicked. 

\--

Matthew and Jessie sat on the folded up blanket sharing the box of captain crunch and each sipping out of the bottles of water that were kept down in the back of the basement. Matthew was caught between angry, and shamed. He was feeling guilty for making Alfred worry… but at the same time he was pissed off that he had been put down here. Alfred had never locked him away! 

“so why did you run off?” Matthew asked miserably, shoving more of the yellow rectangles in his mouth. 

Jessie's face turned red and he looked anywhere but Matthews eyes. “He kept touching me… I… I don’t know what he’s trying to do. It’s scary… I feel safer with you.” Jessie mumbled looking down at his hands. 

Matthew sighed… If only Alfred wanted to touch Matthew that way, they’d both be better off. honestly, it had been months and he was starting to feel the hormones go nuts. “It’s really not as bad as you think it is ya know…” he murmured staring at the floor. 

“y-you know what… I mean… what is he gonna do to me?” Jessie sounded nervous. on the one hand Matthew felt bad, poor kid was scared. On the other he was angry, do TO you? no, do with you. with you and not with me because I grew up he thought bitterly to himself. 

“how old are you Jessie?” Matthew asked offhandedly, working to cover his irritation. 

“eleven.”

“know what sex is Jessie?” 

“that’s where babies come from. men and women do it.” 

Matthew raised an eyebrow. god he really did have a fucked up childhood didn’t he? or maybe he just couldn’t remember having that level of innocence about it. “It’s not just for having babies, and sometimes boys to it with other boys.” He couldn’t help but smile at the look of confusion the boys face held. 

“b-but I mean.. how?” 

Matthew bit his lip as he was struck with an Idea. “well.. it’s kind of hard to explain Jess… Alfie will show you. I’m sure he’ll be a little more patient with you then he was with me our first time.” Matthew, though oh so sweet and childlike had never been above manipulating situations to get what he wanted. He was smart with it, knowing when to use his skills and when to let it go. Alfred of course could usually be swayed into just about anything at anytime. except, apparently, into bed.

The green eyes held fear now. Matthew pretended not to notice. His chin rested on his hand as he stared off at the far wall. “ It has been a while for him though… But I mean, he knows the first time or two hurt if you're not gentle, so he’ll do his best” now Jessie had tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. 

Matthew put on mock concern and moved to the boys side, wrapping arms around him “awe I’m sorry Jessie, I didn’t mean to upset you… “ Jessie clung to him, sobbing against the blue green fabric of his hoody. “well... “ he said a minute later “maybe I could… no never mind” 

“what?!” Jessie looked up frantically 

Matthew bit his lip and blushed in earnest. “well… I could show you what he’s going to do…” Matthew said cautiously.

“how?” Jessie replied with a nervous but almost hopeful tone to his voice.

Matthew smiled at him, moving a hand to Jessie's face, “like this” He lowered his head and caught the startled lips gently, pleased to feel an almost instant return. Much faster, he mused, Than Alfred ever gets from Jessie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all together now!: "Matthew you adorable little shit" -.-'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to get back to the comedy of it!

Matthew realized maybe a bit too late that this was a bad idea. there he was hovering over the small boy. looking at the tears in his eyes and feeling guilty. All he’d done was prep him for gods sake! sure… spit wasn’t the BEST lube. but he’d worked with what he had! but there was poor little jessie, pants and underwear folded neatly to the side. not scrambling away, not calling him… whatever weird insults the boy use to throw at his brother. just sniffling with his hands over his eyes waiting.

now however… Matthew had no clue what to do. It had been a long six years since his first time and since then Alfred hadn’t exactly been gentle. Matthew hadn’t wanted him to be either. 

“uhm… I” he muttered, he looked down at his pathetic half hard dick... this wasn’t going to work. He brought his hand up and sighed pumping. he cringed as it stood to full, Alfred was a bit less … well less, in that area… more experienced. Maybe he should just stop. 

“are you gonna do it or what?” half sobbed Jessie. he felt a little pushed into this now. he needed a fix… Reaching over to his discarded hoody, Matthew grabbed out two, unwrapping them both. he popped the purple on in his mouth and held the green one out to jessie who just looked confused. 

“do you want it or not?” Matthew asked a little irritably around his candy. Jessies eyes opened wide and he nodded and took it. Weather it was because he really did want it, or because he didn’t want to risk the ire of his protector when he was in such a vulnerable position was anyones guess. 

or maybe he was just developing the same addiction Matthew seemed to have. 

Matthew shuffled forward, removing the sucker and swishing around enough spit to drench himself in. he ran it along his already aching cock. had it really been so long? he was lost briefly in a haze. he took advantage of it to push back his inhibitions. 

He gently, so very gently (or so he thought) pushed into Jessie's prepped entrance. the heat… the tightness… it felt intoxicating, almost painful, but in the best way. no wonder Al loved it so much. Matthew took a shuddering breath ignoring the whimper as he was almost to the hilt. “ouch!”

Matthews eyes snapped open and he looked down. Jessie was crying. oops. “you okay there kiddo?” he cringed, oh god he sounded like Al! is this how women feel when they suddenly realize their turning into their mothers?! 

“i-it hurts!” Jessie sniffled. 

he furrowed his brow… what was he doing wrong? ah! right! “I… I’, gonna stop for a minute and wait okay?” he ran a hand over the small boys face, brushing hair off his forehead. 

He looked down over the body below him and held back another cringe before reaching down and taking the neglected cock into his hand. he really should NOT have been the one to do this! there was a slight shudder and a whimper at the touch. he stroked for a minute or two, leaning down and peppering kisses over the boys face. He was trying to mimic how Alfred use to treat him. “are you ready? I’ll go slow, promise” 

“o-okay” small hands wrapped around his forearms, clinging. Matthew hesitated then slowly pushed the rest the way in, shuddering at the heat that spread through his lower body as he pulled back, slowly setting a rhythm and holding back as best he could. it was the third thrust, it was slightly harder as matthew couldn’t hold back a slightly faster buck, when he heard a harsh whine and the crunch of a lollipop. It wasn’t overly concerning until the choaking started…

Matthew looked down with wide eyes, pulled out quickly.shoot shoot shoot! He grabbed Jessie by the shoulders and tipped him forward slamming on his back to dislodge the sugary death chunk. now he understood why he wasn’t aloud candy in bed! (not that he hadn’t tried on several occasions. But Al always said no and scolded him for sneaking it.) “breath!” he shouted as he pounded. Finally the lime flavoured danger fell to the floor. both boys panted in silence for a moment. Matthews hand clutched to his chest, member completely soft as he watched Jessies life flash before his eyes.

Jessie finally broke the silence “c-can I put my pants back on now?” Matthew just nodded numbly and watched as the brunette winced upon standing. he bit back a sigh but couldn’t hold the disappointed look. he was just having no luck in bed...

\---

Alfred felt guilty when he got in the front door. Maybe he had overreacted a little. Maybe Matthew had been annoyingly assholish… but he had never been locked up. Sure, he had been in shit before, but Matthew was a pro at just staying in his room and dealing with the punishment. Alfred probably could have just took away TV for a week or something… 

He trudged into the living room and dropped his work bag on the couch before heading to the basement door. He’d go pick them all up pizza or something, they could all watch a movie and cuddle. Man having a whole day of manual labour gave you way too much time to think.

the lock clicked open and the door swung open. He expected excitement, or apologies… and was met with silence. 

Alfred’s brows furrowed in worry and he climbed down the stairs, but soon relaxed into mild amusement at the sight. the pair were curled up, fast asleep on the green blanket. Matthew was holding onto Jessie in the same way he did a teddy bear. Jessie clinging close, Matthews hoodie covering him. 

he frowned slightly at the looks they held in sleep. two pairs of lips were turned down at the corners, Jessies cheeks were tear stained. poor things! they must have been upset all day over what happened! Alfred knew Matthew always felt guilty when he upset him, and he knew Jessie was getting more attached, but he hadn’t expected it! a warm affection spread through his chest. his boys!

Slowly he crept over to the two boys lying on the floor, crouching down and placing a hand on Jessie’s back, the other on Matthews arm. He leant over and placed kisses on their foreheads “Mattie, Jessie… wake up. I’m home.” 

The pair stirred under his hands and jessie whimpered as he moved. Matthews eyes fluttered open and instantly went to Alfred before flashing back to Jessie in a panic. “you okay Jessie?” he asked as he sat up, arms still around the boy 

“It still hurts…” he whimpered clinging closer. 

Alfred’s eyes opened wide, “What happened?!” 

Matthew looked down at Jessie and bit his lip. “he fell down the stairs... hurt his butt.” Jessie wasn’t meeting his eyes, looking down, face burning red. Alfred kicked himself. of course. of course the kid got hurt just to add to his guilt, right?! he looked around the space, an empty box of cereal and a few empty water bottles lay off to side. They had been stuck down here all day, with nothing but cereal and water, a tiny sore butt, and a fear that the light bulb was gonna burn out. 

well now Alfred felt like a humongous dick…

“come on guys” he moved to scoop Jessie up, cradling him against his chest once Matthew let go “Let’s go upstairs and relax okay?” Jessie curled up against him, and Matthew followed closely behind them up the stairs. 

They settled on the couch in the living room. Alfred sat with Jessie in his lap, kid wasn’t even squirming to get away! Then he looked to Matthew. He sat with a cushion between them, sliding his hoodie on again. a sucker fell out of the pocket and Al sighed waiting for it to go into his mouth… except it didn’t. Matthew picked it up and shoved it back in his pocket… 

Alfred’s eyes went wide. “Mattie… are you feeling okay?” of course he wasn’t… he had candy in his hand and hadn’t put it in his mouth! oh god was he going to die!?

“yea I’m fine…” came the mumbled response. 

Alfred looked from the sleepy small boy in his arms, to Matthew who was looking miserably out the window. a mixture of guilt and sadness playing on his face. uh-huh… fine… totally buying that one. 

“Hey Jessie, why don’t you go lay down on Matt's bed, I’ll come getcha when it’s dinner.” he shifted the child wincing when he got a whimper

“okay… Matt?” Matthew looked up at the mention of his name and hummed in question “you're not mad are you?” Matthew gave a small smile and shook his head. Alfred scratched his. Mad? at what? note to self… never leave those to locked up together again. 

nonetheless Jessie hobbled off towards the bedroom in a way that seems vaguely familiar. He furrowed his brows in concentration for a moment, only to shake the wonder out of his head in favour of his brother. “Come here Mattie” 

Alfred held out his arms for his brother, and smiled as Matthew crawled over and snuggled as best he could against him. “I’m sorry if it’s been a rough month Mattie” he said cringing as the memory of needing to spend more time with his little brother resurfaced in his mind. He snuggled him close then tilted his head to give him a tender kiss. He could have purred in delight at the way Matthew melted into it. how long had it been since he’d kissed him? oh god… he couldn’t remember..

Then Matthew started crying. The tall, curly haired blonde pulled away burying his face in Alfred’s chest, shaking and sobbing. 

oh god he was such a horrible person! Jessie was suppose to help them, not alienate Mattie more! he felt his heart break a bit for his poor neglected Mattie. He had promised Matthew he would always take care of him! Mattie was the first boy he loved… One who had left everything he knew behind for Al! the first person he had fuc-

“Alfie… I did something bad…” Alfred looked down blinking questioningly and Matthew sobbed harder. 

“Mattie… shhh… it’s okay. I’m sure it’s not that bad hun. you can tell me. I’ll love you no matter what!” he pulled him closer stroking his hair 

“I tried to……” the second half was too quiet and muffled 

“I’m sorry Mattie, you're gonna haveta speak up.”

“I hurt Jessie... “

Alfred pulled him back looking at the still sobbing Matthew, noting the deep level of guilt in the violet eyes, “what doya mean Mattie?” he was more serious now. Had Matthew pushed him down the stairs?! cause seriously that was gonna result in like… two weeks of no TV. Attempted murder is just not the answer to rivalry.

“I...I...I tried to have sex with him.” Matthew blurted

Alfred must have heard wrong… nope… that wasn’t what Matthew had said, no way. not possible It was totally the attempted murder thing. haha oh god! that had scared him. 

“what?” 

“I had sex with Jessie” he said, sounding ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was prodded into writing this! I swear! XD
> 
> oh and the book was totally real! goggle it!


End file.
